The First Summer Back
by Sabrina Pines
Summary: Sabrina and her family go to visit everyone else in Ferryport Landing. They think it will be fine... but they have another thing coming.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, summer break was here! Although Sabrina liked staying in NYC with her parents, Daphne, and Basil, she missed seeing everyone in Ferryport Landing. It has been many months since the family has seen Granny Relda and the others. Although everyone was excited, they were also nervous. How many things have changed? well, everyone that is, except little Basil, who was now 4. He was blabbing on about Thomas the Train.

"And then.. and then he was like 'I have cargo and its important' and then he saved the world"

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to Ferryport landing.

"Woohoo! Red! I'm back!' Daphne screamed as she ran out of the car. Sabrina was a little more conscious. It hadn't been that ling since the war ended. She wasn't completely convinced it was safe.

"Sabrina, you'll be fine," her mother, Veronica Grimm laughed.

"Go on, see your family," her dad, Henry Grimm said.

That was all she needed. She ran into the house where she saw her Granny Relda.

"Oh, liebling! I missed you so much! "She cried as she hugged Sabrina.

"I missed you too," Sabrina cried happily. Soon, they all said there hellos and sat around table discussing what they missed.

"So Sabrina, are you going to tell them what happened?" her mom asked.

"It's not a big deal. It happens every year" She argued.

"What?' Pinocchio asked

"I got into the gifted program at my school. Apparently I'm smart."

Relda smiled, "We all new that already" Suddenly there was a big honk outside. "Oh, that must be Jake!" everyone hurried outside and said hello.

"Hey Daph! How's the coven?"

"We are keeping in touch," said Daphne, who know had a coat with many pockets, just like her Uncle.

A mischievous grin spread across Jake's face. " Brina, did you miss your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Sabrina smiled, at the same time as Henry punched his brother in the arm, "Where is he anyway?"

Just then, she felt someone put an arm around her neck from behind, "Did you miss me, Bug-eyes?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Oooh, bug eyes. That's a new one Puck"

Then she was carried off into the sky. Her mom laughed and her dad smiled and said, "They will be the death of me"

They stopped at a clear part in the woods, where Puck bragged about his adventures with Uncle Jake and Sabrina told him what happened in NYC. Then Puck just started laughing randomly.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"I missed you Ugly" Puck said

"I missed you too"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

Sabrina sighed. Only Puck could ruin a good moment. At least she knew he didn't change a bit.

Puck brought Sabrina and himself back home. Of course, Daphne and Red were giggling. Sabrina and Puck stuck their tongues out at them but blushed when they saw they did it at the same time

"Sabrina, Puck, could you sit down please?" Mr. Canis asked. Lately, he had been less irritable and in a better mood. People still didn't call him cheery.

The 13 (or 14) year olds finally sat down.

"So, we've been talking," Granny Relda started, "There has been a change of plans. Everyone was originally supposed to stay for only a week. But, we have all agreed we have missed each other a lot. So, everyone is staying for the whole summer!"

All the kids immediately started cheering. Sabrina was so happy she hugged Puck… it was plenty awkward.

The rest of the day was filled with games, talks, and weird food. Before long, it was time for bed.

The new, updated house had many more rooms than before. But the original rooms were still there. Pinocchio slept in Henry's old room. Red had a new room. Daphne decided to share a room with Red, Puck got his old room, Henry and Veronica slept in mirrors old room, Mr. Canis still had his room, and Sabrina had the guest bedroom. Which was, unfortunately, right next to Puck's room. Knowing Sabrina was next to him, he made sure to blast heavy metal music, which Sabrina hates. Somehow, Puck figured it out so the music would only travel to Sabrina's room. Eventually, it got so bad, she had to go and yell had him.

"Puck, can you please turn that down like completely?"

He made sure to put on an innocent face, "Why? Do you have a problem Grimm? If you do, you're the only one. I don't see Marshmallow or Psycho coming in here to complain."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Puck, you're impossible."

"And you love me anyways"

"Oh shut up. You wish"

She walked back to her room and tried to go to sleep. She eventually did, even though Puck was still blasting the music.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Henry and Veronica went to the food store to buy NORMAL food, which Granny Relda highly objected to.

"Ugh. That means I'll have to wait for breakfast," Puck complained.

"And it also means you have to keep an eye on little Basil," Jake told him.

"What? Why can't you watch him?" He was flabbergasted. No one tells the Trickster King what to do!

"Believe it or not, I actually have a life besides looking out for you guys and hunting for magical objects. Also, Granny's cleaning and I don't want her to have more work and Tobias is outside watching Sabrina and Red play Frisbee while Pinocchio's reading."

"And Marshmallow?"

"Go check. She's up in her and Red's room."

So Puck climbed up the stairs with Basil and yelled, "Marshmallow! I have a mission for you!"

"A super spy mission?" Basil asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh…sure." Puck responded

Daphne rushed to open her door, "A super spy mission?!"

"Yeah!" Basil yelled

Rolled his eyes. He could see the family resemblance.

"No," he said. "I need you to watch Basil."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm making a present for a certain someone's birthday" Daphne said with a wink.

"Seriously? Who's measly birthday is interfering with my royal naps?!"

"You're kidding right?"

"The Trickster King does not 'kid'"

"It's your birthday! You're turning 4,000 and whatever, remember!?"

" Huh, I guess I am. Better make that present good, Marshmallow!"

And with that, he took Basil into his room.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you liked it. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know no one really reads the authors note (well, I do...) so I'll make it quick. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Although only a few of you did, it means a lot. This chapter isn't as long as the first one, but I wanted to put it in any way. And I just learned that posting another chapter is complicated.**

**Samantha: Thanks, I will**

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Thanks. And I love your pen name!**

**I forgot to put** a** disclaimer in so here it is: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. if I did, it wouldn't be up the level of awesome it is today.**

Pucks POV

My birthday huh? How come I didn't know about this? Eh, I was probably too busy with pranking Uncle Jake. It's not as fun as pranking Sabrina, especially since Jake can punish me. I never thought that I would miss everyone, but that trip made me realize that I did. I even missed Elvis! And I might've missed Grimm. Maybe. Not really. Kind of.

But who cares! My birthday is coming up and its going to be amazing! Everyone will bow down to me, I will eat anything that I want, I'll get lots of presents, and I will prank everyone that I know. Of course mother might call but I know how to escape from her. The Old Lady will help me out. And I'll probably get lots of prank supplies from Mustardseed.

Meanwhile, I have lots of work to do. I thought about it, and I decided I had to train Basil to be my minion.

"Ok Basil, you see Sabrina under a tree, unsuspecting. An it doesn't look like she is going to move. What do you do?" I asked him

Basil smiled, "Give her a hug!"

I was disgusted. "What are they teaching you? You throw a glop grenade at her! You're from new York city. I'd thought you'd be more reasonable!" with that, I picked him up, held him as far away from me as possible, and headed for the door. But someone opened it before I got there. It was Henry.

"Okay Puck, I hope you had fun with Basil." He said

"Fun? Fun?! This creature doesn't know a thing about disrespect!"

" Thank you. That's the way we like to raise our kids"

"Then what happened with Grimm? Was she like an experiment gone wrong?"

Henry just sighed and walked out. I followed him downstairs and plopped onto the couch next to Grimm.

"I am never going to babysit Basil again." I grumbled.

She snorted. "Good. It's not like we are going to leave him with you again."

"Is that an insult?"

"Only if you make it one."

"How dare you insult the mighty trickster king!'

She rolled her eyes,"Yeah, how dare I" and then she went into the kitchen.

The Grimm family is confusing.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own sisters grimm. Duh...**

Sabrina POV

I woke up with messy hair, morning breath, and a freezing cold room. But I didn't care. The last two days with my family has worn me out. I could just go… back…. To… sle-

Honk! Honk!

What now?! Its 7 in the morning! The only one usually up by now is me and granny! Oh no.. oh please no. Please don't let it be training. What would we be training for anyway? The honking didn't seem like it was stopping any time soon. I stomped over and opened up my door. And what do I see? Puck smiling at me with an air horn. He blew it in my face

"Come on, Grimm. Everyone else is downstairs for my birthday already. Ugh! Nice hair. This just proves that your ugly without me helping you" he said

I rolled my eyes, " What do you mean, your birthday?"

He smiled the mischievous smile that I had a love - hate relationship with, "Let me show you."

He hoisted me on my shoulders and started going downstairs.

"Puck let me go. Your gunna get me killed." I didn't dare pull away, knowing that he would easily drop me. He finally put me down in the kitchen where everyone was… wearing ridiculous outfits.

Red was wearing a straight jacket, Daphne was wearing a big, fluffy, white body suit, Pinocchio was covered in wooden armor, Granny Relda had a walker and extra wrinkles drawn on her face, Uncle Jake had sparkles all over him so it looked like magic, Dad had feathers so he resemble a chicken, Mom had way too much makeup on, and Tobias was dressed like a wolf. Pucks pixies spelled out " Happy Birthday King Puck" over everyone's heads.

There was something about the outfits that just stood out. And then it hit me. They were all based on the nicknames that he Puck called them or how he saw those people. I sighed. At least a "Grimm" costume couldn't be that bad, could it? I turned to him.

"Don't worry," he assured me, " you get to wear a costume too." An he held up… a maids outfit. I'm talking the apron, bonnet thing, the stockings, everything. I groaned and took the costume up to my room to change.

When I came out, I sat in my "assigned' seat.

"Ok, puny humans" Puck started.

"Actually, technically speaking, we are all in the Book of Everafter, Therefore.." Pinocchio stated

"I get it! Anyway, in normal birthday parties you most likely have pizza and cake before presents. Well, this is a birthday _celebration_. So we are going to open presents first. Did everyone get me something?"

I heard mumbled yeses from around the room. I froze. Was I the only one who dint know about this?

"Good. To the living room!" Uh oh. This is it. He's really going to kill me. I had to get help.

I turned to my dad, "I didn't get him anything!"

"What? Why not?," he asked.

"No body told me about this!"

He thought for a little bit " Don't worry, your mom and I will put your name on the present we got him."

I let go a huge breath. Maybe I will survive after all.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Or not... mwahahaha.**

**don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Sabrina. Maybe some other beloved characters though...**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Samantha: I hope this one was a little longer. And don't worry about it. A little review goes a long way!**

**Flying Utterly: Yeah, I see how I kind of sped things up and I was kind of all over the place. Do you have any tips for that?**

**Also, im not sure if I want to put my AN on the top or the bottom. what do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own sisters Grimm. If I did, there would be way less fanfictions.**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

No one's POV

Everyone sat in a circle with Puck in the middle of it. Sabrina was squeezing her mom's hand (A little too hard, actually) She never thought she would be this scared in the Grimm house. She didn't buy Puck a gift, so she put her name on the present that her parents got him. She didn't ask what they bought him, anything was good enough for her. But she was also wondering why she was worrying. Puck's probably too stupid to notice, anyway.

"Okay, people. This stuff better be good", Puck said as he reached for the first present, which was from Red and Tobias. He opened the box and saw a build it yourself rocket.

"Eh, not bad. I'll probably have the chimps build it and I will shoot it in the house." He went through present by present. It kind of went by in a blur to Sabrina. All she knew was that Puck had a lot of new stuff to prank her with.

Finally, he grabbed Henry and Veronicas present. By then, he wasn't even checking to see who it was from. He opened it. Inside was water balloons and a jar of mayonnaise.

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina finally breathed. She wasn't going to die today.

Puck reached for another present, but that was the last of them. He frowned. Someone forgot to get him a present. Someone is going to suffer. He got a present from everyone except…

"Grimm?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sabrina answered. She smiled as sweetly as she could, which was actually pretty sweet.

_She's playing a tough game alright_, Puck noted.

"Why didn't you get me a present?" Puck was still keeping his cool, but to Sabrina, it was just as scary as him exploding.

"I did! Um, I did. See? Its right … There!"

"That's the present from your parents."

"No, no. It's from me to. See, my names right there."

And then Puck exploded.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**I'm really sorry! I haven't updated in a few days and this is a super short chapter. I was kind of lost on this one, but it was crucial to the story and the peril that will hopefully start in the next to chapters.**

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Well, here's the more you've been waiting for! (hopefully enough to keep you satisfied, anyway)**

**CityofNo1Fans: Thanks. No, they are not, but they're closer than ever before. Maybe, though... oh, and thanks for following!**

**Samantha: Aww thanks! I'm glad you accept my chapters just the way they are, although this one is too short for me. Yes, it was a good length, although, I don't care how long your reviews are.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. If I did, I would have way more friends. (I can dream...)**

No one's Pov

Sabrina sighed as she looked at everything in Toys R Us. Kinda weird to be getting a present for a "14" year old boy here, but… its Puck. What was she supposed to get him?

I guess I should be grateful, she thought, I'm still alive, aren't I?

(Last night)

"How could you Grimm! Today's my birthday! After everything I have done for you!"

That ticked Sabrina off.

"Uh… what have you ever done for me?" she asked.

"Saved your life! Remember that time when you were falling in the forest and I caught you, even though I was mad at you!"

She stood up. "Excuse me? I was falling because you dropped me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't roll your eyes! That's my thing!"

By now, he was standing up too. "Well, it's mine now!"

And then they got into a full blown argument. After a while she just threw her hands up and went to her room. The last thing she saw was Pucks satisfied face. Later, Granny Relda came up and told her that the agreement was that Sabrina had to buy a replacement gift for Puck. Great.

(Now)

What does an immortal girl get a 4,000 and something yea old fairy who acts like he's 5 who she hates but kinda maybe has feelings for him and who has feelings for her but they don't want to admit it and everyone just wants them to get together?

It's not that hard a question, Sabrina thought.

Finally, she decided to take the safe route and get him a water gun.

She turned to Daphne, who was at the store with her, "come on, Daphne, let's go pay for these."

"Water guns? Don't you want to get him something… special?" Daphne winked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "No."

They paid for the present and started walking back to the house.

"Sabrina, why do you think Puck was so mad?" Daphne asked.

"Because he's an annoying freak with self-control issues."

"But…" Daphne started to say. But she stopped. And for good reason, too. For standing right in front of them was someone they had never thought they would see in Ferryport landing. It was also someone who would make someone in the Grimm house very angry.

It was…

Peter Pan.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn!**

**Flying Utterly: Sorry, I forgot to put you in the last chapter. Thanks for the tip. Can you tell the difference?**

** hermione-and-annabeth: I'm glad you like it! of course I'm going to continue. If I don't, please smack me.**

**Lola Montez (Guest): Thanks for the tips. Which characters seem OOC to you? I'll try to fix it in future chapters. Also, I read the books more than I can count. Maybe I'm just not catching on to the personalities.㈶1**

** Samantha (Guest): Glad you still like it! yep, even if they are that short. Don't worry about the length. You reviewed every single chapter, so I'm fine with even just one letter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I know, it took a while, but I was in Wildwood for a week and I didn't bring my laptop. Sorry guys. But, I didn't get a lot of reviews! Come on, guys! Also, does anyone else like gravity falls? If you do, PM me!

Flying Utterly: Thanks! The tip really helped.

Read and review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sisters Grimm. If I did…. Eh, I got nothing.**

No one pov

"I... um... hi… um…well... "Sabrina was speechless. This can't be happening. Why is he here? Puck is gunna flip!

"Squeeeeeee!" Daphne squealed and then she bit down on her palm, it was a quirky habit she has.

"I think I have seen you two cuties before. Am I wrong?" peter pan asked.

"No you're not! We met..." Daphne started.

"Yes you are wrong. We have never, ever, met. I don't even know who you are." Sabrina quickly interrupted.

"I know your name! Its peter pan! We met after you found a 'scurvy' pirate ship! I liked the word! I remember!"

Sabrina glared at her sister.

"Of course! I'm guessing you two are sisters, the girl in red was a friend, and..." He seemed to remember something else and smiled mischievously. "Ooh. This is too good." He pointed to Sabrina," And you, my dear, are dating a close friend of mine, Puck.

Daphne was ecstatic, "You remember all that!? You are Pucktastic! Wait, I mean…. Pantastic!"

"Yeah. He's great. We got to go now,' Sabrina rolled her eyes and pulled Daphne away. Then she turned back to Peter Pan.

"And we are not dating. If you say that again, my fist will have a date with your face."

Peter Pan just laughed.

"But… but… we can't go now!" Daphne cried.

"Yes we can, and we could've and should've left before."

"Jerkazoid."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Whatever.

After a little arguing, they reached the Grimm house. As soon as they opened the door, they were bombarded by Puck.

"What did you get me Grimm?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Thanks, puck. Yes, I had a very nice walk. No, we did not get injured or killed. I'm glad you care."

"I do care if you guys get killed, cuz I'll never hear the end of it. But not now."

She handed him the water gun.

"Eh, you could've one better."

Sabrina glared at him. He shrugged.

"Puck! You'll never guess who we saw!" Daphne yelled.

"Who?" puck asked. Sabrina didn't realize what was happening until too late.

"Peter Pan!"

Pucks face turned red with anger. "Peter…Pan?"

"Yep! He called us cuties."

"He called you… a cutie?"

"Uh huh! And Sabrina too!"

He slowly turned to Sabrina, his teeth clenched. "Up to my room. Go. Now."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Now!" he started dragging her up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer than my other ones. Hopefully, the wait for the update wasn't too long!

Samantha: Hopefully this was soon enough!

Chicly: Thanks! Which chapter was it? I want to make sure I don't make that mistake. And yeah, I guess you're right. I never really thought of it that way. I'll try to add more detail. Thanks for the tips!

Guys I need more reviews! Reviews really get me motivated to write, so if you want faster updates…

REVIEW!

No one's POV

"Puck! You idiot! Let go off me!" Sabrina cried.

He looked at her for a second with stone cold eyes. They were emerald green, but at that moment they had a tint of black. He sighed and let go. They headed up the stairs to Pucks room. He waited until Sabrina opened the door and went in first before stomping in a slamming the door.

"Peter pan. Peter Pan! You talked to Peter Pan! Not only that! But you betrayed me! He called you a cutie! He called Daphne a cutie! You're an idiot, but I would think Daphne would know better! Wait a second! Daphne betrayed me! Just wait…" He said as he started to turn around.

Sabrina grabbed him and turned him back towards her. "Puck, don't bring Daphne into this. You know how she is! She gets excited when she sees a bracelet on sale."

"Fine. But that doesn't excuse you!"

"What?! What did I do?"

"You flirted with him!"

"…what?"

"Uh…duh? Cutie?"

"He said that to me!"

"Fine! He flirted with you! That's almost as bad!"

"No he didn't! He was just being nice! And he thought we were dating anyway! So it's not like I like him! Especially after that specific comment!"

"He was flirting! Wait! I know what he's doing. He's trying to set up the future in a way that benefits him. So me and you don't get married, the scarlet hand will rule the world, and…"

"Oh please! We aren't going to get married anyway, and he is not part of the scarlet hand. We didn't see him until after the Everafter War."

Puck just groaned, ran, and plopped down on his trampoline. Sabrina walked up to him.

"What's with it between you and pan anyway?"

He waited a moment and then turned to her. "You really want to know?"

"Uh… yeah!"

He turned to face the ceiling, or in this case, sky." Well too bad."

"Come on Puck! You have no problem with showing your hatred for him. Why not show why you have such a hatred for him?"

"I'll tell you. One day. But not today."

He got up and started heading down stairs. Sabrina sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed him.

When they got down stairs, they saw Daphne talking to her mom.

"He was Pantastic!" she exclaimed.

"Wow!" her mom said, and she looked genuinely impressed.

"Wait, marshmallow, don't you mean Pucktastic?" Puck asked.

"Nope!" And she skipped away.

Puck looked heartbroken. But he didn't say anything. He opened the door and flew into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. I would just like to apologize in advance for my background on Peter Pan. I have never read anything about him and I don't even think I watched the Disney movie. So if anything is wrong, sorry. Also, I don't think I got any reviews for the last chapter. Is my story getting boring? Is my writing getting worse? Am I Asking too many questions? Answer me!**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

No ones POV

After a few hours, the Grimm family decided that they should try to find puck and bring him back. Sabrina was obviously chosen to go because, as granny Relda pointed out, she is the only one able to calm Puck down. As embarrassed as she was, Sabrina agreed. The only other people close to Puck was Granny Relda, who was too feeble to go adventuring in the woods, Daphne, who was too excited over peter Pan, and Uncle Jake, who agreed to go with Sabrina.

"What's got him all worked up anyway?" Uncle Jake asked Sabrina as they walked through the woods.

"I really don't know. He thinks that Daphne and I betrayed him because we talked to Peter Pan."

"No way! Brina! You should have known that would set him off!"

"Well, yeah, but I really had no choice. He started a conversation with us, and Daphne kept the conversation going! I barely said anything to him besides threats."

Jake laughed, "At least I know you didn't change while I was gone."

Suddenly, they heard a rustle up above. It sounded like something in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Sounded like it was coming from there."

They both looked up to where Jake pointed and saw a quick flash of a glittering pink insect wing.

"Puck! We see you! Come on, I know you're upset, but everyone's worried about you. Time to come back." Uncle Jake called.

"Uh, Uncle Jake?" Sabrina called, eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Puck is doing up there in the trees?"

"I dunno, hiding?"

"Why would he hide when he could easily turn into a bug to disguise himself?"

"Sooo… what are you saying?"

"He's up there to get a good angle."

"A good angle…..?" And then he realized what she was saying. "Oh no."

"Run!" Sabina yelled. Just as they moved, the first water balloon hit where they were standing. Except, it wasn't filled with water. Based on the stench burning in her nose, Sabina could easily guess that whatever was in there was MUCH worse than water.

They ran until they thought they were safe. Then they stopped to catch their breath. Luckily, nobody was covered in glop.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere" Sabrina cried. She scanned the woods and took in her surroundings. Not too far away, there was a very tall tree that, if she climbed to the top, she would be able to see most of the woods. She got an idea.

"Boost me up," She asked her uncle.

"Brina, I don't think this is safe."

"Relax. I know what I'm doing"

Jake shrugged and helped her up to the first branch. From there, she started climbing up the tree.

"No matter what happens stay right here." Sabrina called down.

"Yes, Boss."

She eventually got to the top of the tree and looked around. She quickly spotted Puck, sulking on the top of a tree not too far from where she was. She somehow managed to get to a tree near him. If Puck noticed her he didn't show it.

Sabrina took a deep breath….and jumped off the tree. She started to scream. She was getting closer and closer to the ground. She thought her plan failed and she was going to die because she didn't think it through.

But suddenly she heard "Sabrina!" and felt Puck grab her before she reached the ground.

Sabrina looked up at his face and saw his anger.

"You are an idiot. What if I wasn't here to save your life?"

"You would have been heartbroken and you would have blamed yourself. But you caught me, I'm alive, and you're coming back home. Still willing to call me an idiot?"

"Yes. Idiot."

All three of them headed home, but not after Jake ran up to them, panting, saying "I heard screams. Everyone alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I am extremely sorry for the wait, but I had writers block and I was very busy. This probably would have taken longer if it wasn't for you guys being awesome and giving me reviews!**

BiBrB13T: Yay! I am so glad you love it!

**I didn't get many reviews so please review. It means so much to me. More than you know. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If you ever thought I was I middle aged man with an obvious talent for writing, I am very insulted.

? ﾟﾘﾞ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾡ

Sabrina woke up the next day in a relatively good mood. For the first since she got back, she dint have to worry about anything. Of course, Puck still hasn't forgiven her or Daphne, but Sabrina decided that would have to wait. She walked down stairs in her pajamas, ready for breakfast. Although, Granny Relda was cooking so she most likely wasn't going to eat at all. But, Sabrina knew she was the only one up besides for Granny Relda, so she was excited to have a nice talk with her,

Being in New York City was harder than expected for Sabrina's family. They missed everyone else. And since Sabrina arrived, she only talked with Granny Relda quickly.

"Hey Granny." Sabrina greeted.

"Oh, hello, leibling. You're up early."

Sabrina glanced at the clock. It was 7. "Huh, I guess I am. What are you making?"

"Everyone's favorite. Skunk egg omelet with fish cheese. Do you mind getting the porpoise milk out of the fridge, dear?"

While Sabrina got the oddly colored milk out of the fridge, she looked over her Grandmother. Something was different. After she couldn't find anything, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾅ

Eventually it was time for breakfast. Things were normal for when Granny cooks. Red, Pinocchio, and Tobias would pick at the food, to be polite. Sabrina, henry, and Jake would push it around their plates. Veronica ate the food normally, and Daphne and Puck would shove down their 1st, and 2nds, an 3rd, and 4th… a 5th….and 6th…. And on and on and on.

Suddenly, Sabrina stopped everything. She figured out what she was noticing before. But she didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. The thought was so preposterous, so crazy, so _horrible, _that she freaked out.

"Um, may I be excused?" she asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Why?" Veronica asked, obviously confused.

"I need to take a walk, just to you know, check out the town."

Veronica smiled. "Actually, that is a great idea. I would love to see what has changed since we went to New York. Mind if we all come with you?"

"Yes."

"Great! Let's clean up our spots, then."

"No, I meant yes, as in I do mind."

Veronica frowned. "Oh, Okay then. Be home soon."

Sabrina bursted out the door. How could this be happening? Granny Relda was aging! Why? Since they were all everafters they all agreed they would age normally until they were old enough to retire from whatever job they had. Then they would not age anymore. So why was Granny Relda going against this?

Sabrina's head was still spinning with thoughts when she bumped into someone familiar.

"Oh! Hello. It's great to see you again, Sabrina." Peter pan greeted.

Sabrina sighed and looked up at him. "Hello, Peter."

"I've actually been wanting to see you again. Could you tell me how my old buddy Puck is doing?"

"Uh, he's fine."

"Oh? That's good. What is he doing?"

"Oh, you know, pranking, giving people nicknames. Being annoying."

"Of course. What nickname did he give you? Dumb Blonde, I presume."

Sabrina got fired up. She hated being judged because of her hair color. "No! My nickname is Grimm! And I am not dumb!"

Peter's eyes widened. "You… You are… You're a Grimm!"

"Um" was all Sabrina could manage to say.

"Hold on, come with me."

"No! Why? We met a day ago! I'm not leaving with you."

"You have to." Peter replied. He then threw some glittery golden dust on Sabrina. She looked own and saw herself rising from the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello world! The wait wasn't as long on this one! I do not know how quick my updates are going to be when school starts, but I will try my best. It starts tomorrow for me! Can you believe that? I can't. Anyway, I am not super proud of this chapter, but it was necessary for explaining everything.**

**Gemma (guest): Glad you like it! It's not really that big, but I have a few exciting bangs to put in later in the story. A month! Wow! I am so sorry. I will try harder, promise.**

M (Guest): sorry, I forgot about you. I think my dad has accidentally been deleting my fanfiction emails. *Sigh* Parents… anyway, its coming; D

FrenchyFroggy: Thanks! And I love your profile pic!

Kk (Guest): your about to find out right now.

Ready, set, read!

On your mark, get set, review!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. I'm floating. What is going on?" Sabrina cried.

She studied herself. She seemed relatively normal. Well, besides for the fact that she was floating above the ground. But she also noticed something else. She was covered in something like dust. It was gold and sparkly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and groaned. Pixie dust! Her worst nightmare.

"Peter! Put me down!" She yelled.

Peter rose up next to her. "Sorry, no can do."

Sabrina stared at him. It was so weird. When he crossed his arms and has the mischievous smirk, he looked exactly like puck, except with darker hair. She quickly recovered from her thoughts are tried to go closer to Peter to give him a piece of her mind, but it didn't go as she hoped it would. Instead of going forward, like she intended to, she ended up doing a summersault and floating around like there was no gravity. It's not like she was going to hit him hard, anyways. Lately she has been very tired. She wouldn't have the energy.

"How do you work this?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, sorry. Excuse me for laughing, Miss Grimm. After using pixie dust for most of my life, when I see someone totally clueless about, I find it kind of ridiculous."

Sabrina glared at him.

"But I digress. I cannot put you down due to an emergency going on that involves me, and now it involve you." Peter explained. "You see, despite what Disney tells you, pixie dust does not come from a pixie dust tree." A little sprite whipped around his head and then seemed to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, and Tinkerbell is not a clumsy idiot."

"Wait! Is that… Tinkerbell?" Sabrina asked.

"Ah, so you recognize her. Tink is very pleased. People usually mistake her for a measly pixie."

If Daphne was there at that moment, she would have bitten so her hard on her palm it would've bled.

"Anyway, keep going."

"Oh, yes, sorry. All the pixie dust actually comes from the barrier that used to surround this old town."

Sabrina gasped.

"But, thankfully, before you took the barrier down, we already had built a backup, just in case something occurred. The backup, or the fairytale effect, as I call it are the everafters. They radiate a sort of energy. I am not going to go into a whole science lesson, but the energy is very powerful, and very easy to use as a generater. So now, that you know the basics, the rest is simple. We use everafters energy to power our pixie dust."

"That's horrible!" Sabrina cried.

"Um… I … well… don't understand…"

"You are stealing something that is rightfully theirs. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You probably thought that it didn't affect the everafters. It actually makes them really tired."

"Um, yeah, sure. That's exactly what I thought. Um, whoops. Sorry. I didn't know. But lately there has been a problem. Someone, or some people have recently became everafters. Like in the past year or so. Whoever they are, their presence is strong, and so is there will. They do not want to give up their energy. And when their will is strong, everyone else's gets stronger. Now it is so hard to collect energy that I have to be right near them to get it. Why would u know I they were tired anyway?"

"Um, no reason. Just talk to them and stuff."

"Okay, and about your question before, just imagine yourself moving."

Sabrina closed her eyes and imagined going forward, and she did. Then she slapped Peter.

"Okay. That's what I wanted to do before. So where are we going?"

"We are going to the other side of town, where I felt the strongest presence of energy."

"Wait, what are we going to do?"

"Collect energy."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"I need someone, a sidekick you could say, to distract the Everafter, so they are not do focused on energy. I couldn't have a human because the energy would highly damage the human if the transaction of me taking it does not compete. And I cannot have an Everafter, because I would accidently take their energy, and if I take multiple degrees of energy at a time, they will mix and bad things would happen. That's why I need a Grimm. When I first officially met you and your sister, you guys had that energy, not unlike an Everafter, but stronger. I thought you guys were a special kind of everafters. But, now that I know that you are a Grimm the energy makes sense."

"Um, Peter? There might be a flaw in your plan. Me, and the rest of my family… are now… everafters. "Sabrina sighed.

Peter floated in the empty air. Not saying anything, just staring at her. Suddenly, Sabina felt the air pressure change. She looked down and saw the ground, coming at her. Closer, closer. She couldn't stop it.


	11. I'm so sorry!

**Wow…okay. After a few months of writers block, I kind of forgot I was even writing this fanfiction. I even forgot how much I love the Sisters Grimm books! I am so so sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story and was waiting ****a whole year**** for another update.**

**Now, I was rereading this story and I realized something. It is absolute CRAP. I knew I wasn't the best writer, but wow. I didn't expect it to be this bad. So if you guys want, I can continue working on this story. But, please be reminded how awful the beginning is and that I totally forgot where I was going with this. What I can also do, is start a new story (hopefully following the same lines as this one). But please note that I have not read the series in a while so the information and characters will be totally wrong. I would love to read the series again, but I recently got a bunch of new books and I really want to read those first. **

**So if you can, can you please leave a review telling me what you want to read? I don't even know if I want to keep writing fanfiction. I'm not sure. Also, if you have any other ideas, feel free to tell me.**

**Thank you! And again, I'm so sorry for how long this took.**


End file.
